Fan Trip
by Nicole Pavlovna
Summary: [TH, OS, Songfic] Elle les adore. Elle n'a pas été retenue pour chanter avec eux, alors elle va leur montrer son admiration à sa manière...


**Auteur:** Nicole Pavlovna (mais vous pouvez m'appeler Nicky)  
**Genre:** Songfic  
**Rating:** K  
**Groupe:** Tokio Hotel  
**Disclaimer:** Non, je ne suis pas détentrice de l'image de TH... Et je ne gagnerai sûrement pas un rond avec cette fic.

**Bla bla:** Voilà ce que je fais au lieu d'écrire le chap 7 d'_Ordinary World_... C'est mal! TT Mais comme je bloque un peu (pour cause déprime causée par chômage technique (-- fac en grève)), je me rabats sur autre chose... Et puis comme en ce moment je suis en plein trip Star'Ac (pas taper, je sais, j'ai des références toutes pourries)...  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

**Fan Trip**

J'attends dans les coulisses et je suis plus nerveuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai très chaud puis très froid, envie de vomir, d'aller pisser. D'habitude les primes me font plutôt marrer ; on n'est quand même qu'à la Star Academy ! Le niveau n'est pas horriblement élevé, et de toute façon, le public beugle tellement qu'il n'entend pas grand-chose. C'est pourquoi, d'habitude, je me marre en coulisse et je débarque complètement détendue sur scène.

Mais pas ce soir.

Parce que ce soir, ils sont là.

Honnêtement, j'ai eu du mal à croire les profs quand ils nous ont annoncé leur venue – Bill, Tom, Gustav et Georg, oui, les quatre. J'ai eu encore plus de mal à croire – mais là c'était mon orgueil qui provoquait cette réaction – qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je passe les essais pour « 1000 Meere ».

« T'es pas assez rock pour ce genre de duo. »

Bande d'enfoirés ; je vais vous montrer, moi, ce que c'est que le rock.

En plus, la candidate choisie s'est plantée de façon magistrale il y a une demi-heure, et même Bill, pourtant adorable, a eu du mal à faire croire que c'était pas bien grave. C'est pour ça que je suis encore plus énervée.

Moi, on m'a refilé « Fan », d'Obispo. Pourquoi donc ? Je vous le donne en mille : la chanson est un hommage à Polnareff, et ce soir, il est là. Sauf que moi, Polnareff, à part « Goodbye Marilou »… Enfin bref. Pas vraiment rock, hein ? C'est ce qu'on va voir.

J'avoue, j'ai été vache avec la costumière ; à peine a-t-elle eu fini de me pomponner que j'ai couru remettre les fringues dans lesquelles j'étais venue : converses, jean, chaussette rayée et veste militaire qui planquait mon t-shirt. Et c'est ainsi que je m'apprête à monter sur scène.

Ce que je fais, alors que Nikos, toujours lisse et mielleux, annonce :

« Et voici Margaux, dans un hommage à Polnareff : « Fan » de Pascal Obispo. »

Je rentre.

Avec la connerie que je m'apprête à faire, ou je bousille ma carrière, ou je rentre dans les annales de la Star'Ac.

_J'ai vécu sous des posters  
__A me croire le seul à connaître  
__Tout de vous_

_J'en ai refait des concerts  
__En rêvant de voir apparaître  
__Marilou_

_J'inventais des lettres à France  
__En solitaire en silence  
__Si je n'ai pas su l'écrire  
__Je voulais simplement te dire  
__Que si…_

Alors que j'entame le premier couplet, plantée devant mon micro, je regarde Polnareff. Il est absolument impassible, et je le trouve assez vieux. Les Tokio Hotel sont à côté, sur le même gradin – lequel gradin est cerné par les gardes du corps – et ont l'air de s'ennuyer sérieusement, surtout Gustav chez qui c'est une habitude.

Je suis très calme.

Jusqu'au premier refrain. Et là, j'arrête définitivement de regarder Polnareff.

_Si j'existe  
__J'existe  
__C'est d'être fan  
__C'est d'être fan_

_Si j'existe  
__Ma vie  
__C'est d'être fan  
__C'est d'être fan_

_Sans répit  
__Jour et nuit  
__Mais qui peux dire je t'aime  
__Donc je suis_

Je sors de ma veste un bracelet-éponge Tokio Hotel et je l'enfile. Les invités sur les gradins ont d'abord tous l'air surpris, puis je vois un début de sourire sur les lèvres des quatre allemands. Bien sûr ils ne connaissent pas la chanson, mais le mot « fan » est répété pendant tout le refrain et s'inscrit derrière moi en grandes lettres lumineuses.

_J'en ai connu des hôtels  
__En attendant un signe un geste  
__De ta part_

_J'en ai suivi des galères  
__Pris des trains, fais des kilomètres  
__Pour te voir_

_Mettre un nom sur un visage  
__Derrière une vitre un grillage  
__Quelque chose à retenir  
__Faire comprendre avant de t'enfuir  
__Que si…_

Au deuxième couplet, je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Bill, que je ne quitterai plus . Je ne regarde toujours que lui lorsque je retire ma veste, laissant voir mon débardeur sur lequel sont imprimés leurs visages.

_Si j'existe  
__J'existe  
__C'est d'être fan  
__C'est d'être fan_

_Si j'existe  
__Ma vie  
__C'est d'être fan  
__C'est d'être fan_

_Sans répit  
__Jour et nuit  
__Mais qui peut dire je t'aime  
__Donc je suis_

_Qui peut dire qu'il existe  
__Et le dire pour la vie_

Et je le regarde toujours quand, au dernier refrain,

_Si j'existe  
__J'existe  
__C'est d'être fan  
__C'est d'être fan_

je soulève le débardeur d'un geste imitant celui de Bill pour faire admirer le logo « TH » que je me suis laborieusement dessiné à l'eye-liner sur le ventre.

_Si j'existe  
__Ma vie  
__C'est d'être fan  
__C'est d'être fan_

_Sans répit  
__Jour et nuit  
__C'est d'être fan  
__C'est d'être fan_

_Si j'existe  
__J'existe  
__C'est d'être fan  
__C'est d'être fan_

_C'est d'être fan  
__C'est d'être fan_

_Mais qui peut dire je t'aime, donc je suis  
__Je t'aime, donc je suis_

_Qui peut dire  
__Qui peut dire  
__Pour la vie  
__« Je suis fan »_

Alors que je susurre « je suis fan », les derniers mots de ma chanson, j'ai soudain très peur.

Alors ? Est-ce que la Star'Ac se rappellera de moi pour les générations à venir ou est-ce que j'ai définitivement saboté ma carrière ? Je passe pour un génie ou pour une groupie débile ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien entendre, je meurs de chaud – je n'ai pas arrêté de sautiller pendant toute la chanson –, et je dévisage le groupe avec anxiété.

Et puis j'ai une réponse : ils se lèvent et m'applaudissent. Je salue, je tends une main vers eux et je les remercie autant que je le peux avec mon allemand très approximatif.

Alors, Bill me sourit, tend le bras vers moi et me dit quelque chose que je suis trop loin pour entendre.

Mais je m'en fiche ; car à ce moment, c'est comme si nos mains se touchaient, et comme si je pouvais l'entendre. Je me mets à penser de toutes mes forces.

Je vous aime.

Merci.


End file.
